Phoenix Down
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Una promesa para un niño es muy importante, incluso por lo tonto que suene. Una promesa para un adulto es realmente importante, más si la hizo desde la infancia junto a alguien más. Dicen que las plumas de fénix revivían gente, otros piensan que reviven recuerdos reprimidos. En cualquiera de los dos casos, se produce un renacimiento. ONE-SHOT


**_PHOENIX DOWN_**

 _Los músculos de sus pequeñas piernas ardían como la llama incandescente de un soplete de plasma, rogándole a gritos que se detenga para poder descansar y no moverse en dos semanas como mínimo mientras los primeros síntomas de calambres se hacían presentes. Sus cabellos negro revoloteaban con la ventisca de la misma manera que un cuervo manipula sus alas para planear en el aire, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos esmeraldas, protegidos por un par de gafas torcidas por los golpes, detallaban cada resquicio que veía en el camino con el propósito de esconderse._

 _Un pequeño tronco hueco en medio del parque que atravesó para escapar de su primo y sus amigos le sirvió como escondite, donde se metió fácilmente gracias a su delgado cuerpo, cerrando los ojos y aguantando la respiración por un breve tiempo que le pareció infinito. Las estampidas mastodónticas que sus acosadores realizaban se fueron mimetizando con la cacofonía lejana del vecindario, pero incluso así el pequeño pelinegro se negó a salir de su lugar de paz, debido a que un nuevo conjunto de pasos se hizo eco en la soledad del parque, deteniéndose justamente frente a su escondite._

 _-Ya puedes salir de ahí. Esos bravucones ya se fueron- una brillante voz retumbó en el árbol hueco, llamándolo._

 _Los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron lentamente, observando hacia la parte superior de su escondite, donde se hallaba el orificio por donde ingresó. La brisa sopló con fuerza, resonando como el aullido de una bruja en el pequeño lugar, trayendo consigo una sensación de escalofríos y unos largos hilos rojos como las llamas de una chimenea. Ese extraño color captó inmediatamente la atención del niño, quien inocentemente estiró su mano derecha y dejó que aquellos cabellos rozasen con suavidad sus dedos._

 _-Oye, me escuchas? Estás bien? Te hicieron algo? – preocupada se pronunció la voz nuevamente, denotando que pertenecía a una niña, tal vez mayor que el pequeño._

 _Una cabeza pelirroja se metió en el hueco, mirando con sus orbes verdes como el césped recién humedecido por la lluvia, sonriéndole suavemente lo que incomodó al niño ya que nunca había presenciado a alguien que le demostrase tal emoción antes._

 _-Ven! Ya no hay nadie que te persiga! – con contagiosa felicidad, la jovencita dijo, tomando la mano que el infante había estirado previamente y jalándolo hacia el exterior._

 _Sorprendido, el pelinegro la siguió ciegamente, viendo curioso como su mano era enlazada con la de ella, apreciando cuán tersa era a comparación a los puños que conocía. Sus piernas, aún entumecidas por la maratón previa, no detuvieron el pequeño trote al cual la niña lo obligó, descubriendo un claro rodeado de árboles frondosos y flores, tomando asiento en el suelo uno frente al otro._

 _-Quién eres tú? – logró decir él, asombrándose de lo limpia y a medida que sus ropas lucían en comparación a que recibía por parte de su tía._

 _-Soy Jean Grey. Y tú? – se presentó la susodicha, regalándole una sonrisa amistosa._

 _-Mi nombre es Harry. Harry Potter- el ojiverde devolvió la cordialidad, ofreciendo su mano para que ella la sacudiese, cosa que hizo fervientemente._

 _-Y por qué te perseguían esos niños, Harry? Siempre te hacen lo mismo? – confundida, interrogó la pelirroja que visiblemente era unos años mayor que él._

 _Nadie alguna vez se había interesado en oírle su posición en la cotidiana situación que tenía que pasar, por lo que Harry simplemente la miró como un ciervo encandilado y sus labios temblaron como si estuviese a punto de llorar, lo que hizo que Jean temiese haber preguntado algo indebido y le abrazó._

 _-Lo siento si fui grosera!_ _No tienes que responderme si no quieres Harry! – avergonzada por su actitud, se disculpó rápidamente la ojiverde, solo para ver como él negaba con la cabeza._

 _-Está bien…solo me sorprendió…Y sí, estoy acostumbrado a que lo hagan- aceptó el pequeño, agachando su mirada levemente._

 _-Por qué!? Ellos no deberían hacerte eso! – exaltada, se expresó la joven muchacha._

 _-Porque soy un fenómeno- confesó Harry, logrando que la cara de Jean se ponga blanca como un fantasma para luego pasar a un rojo furioso._

 _-Cómo se atreven! Tú no puedes ser eso! Te has visto en un espejo? Eres tan adorable como un pajarito que quiere volar! – alegó la pelirroja, solo para ver como él tomaba el capullo de una flor del suelo y la sostenía entre sus manos._

 _Cerró los ojos como si estuviese concentrándose, abriendo lentamente sus extremidades para enseñarle cómo de a poco el capullo desprendía sus pétalos, mostrando en un maravilloso proceso como se extendía y mostraba una corona blanca con un centro amarillo. Para finalmente estirar sus brazos, regalándole de forma tentativa la flor._

 _Ella lo miró con sus ojos, mostrando como el verde parecía más vivo que nunca, sus manos temblaban expectantes al momento en que las levantó para ponerlas frente a las que tenían diminutas cicatrices, como si hubiesen trabajado en un jardín, y concentrándose logró que la flor levitase desde Harry hasta ella._

 _-Eres como yo! – clamó el pelinegro, empezando a reir por primera vez._

 _-No, tú eres como yo! – replicó la pelirroja, alzando su mentón orgullosamente._

 _-Y eso por qué? – cuestionó confundido el niño de ojos esmeraldas, mirándola._

 _-Porque soy más grande que tú- contestó, como si fuese lo más simple en el mundo, la niña._

 _-Eso no es justo…- haciendo un puchero, se quejó Harry, solo para ser objeto de risas alegres._

 _-Si tu fueses mayor, no estarías quejándote- le reprochó Jean, a lo que su acompañante respondió enseñando su lengua._

 _Sintiéndose ofendida, tomó al niño por las mejillas, pellizcándolas con suavidad para escucharle gemir al paso de unos segundos, donde él intentaba hacer lo mismo con ella pero a causa de sus brazos cortos, se contentaba con hacerle cosquillas en los brazos descubiertos._

 _Risas llenaron el claro, donde uno que otro transeúnte los veía desde la lejanía solo para negar con sus cabezas mientras sonreían al recordar sus propias infancias. Cuando Harry pudo liberarse de la tortura, se puso de pie con velocidad y palmeó a la niña en su hombro izquierdo al mismo tiempo que gritaba._

 _-Tú las traes! – escapándose, un alegre pelinegro jugaba._

 _Atónita por lo que acababa de pasar, Jean no perdió más tiempo y se puso de pie antes de comenzar a perseguirlo, logrando tocarlo para luego repetir el proceso a la inversa, teniendo que esconderse detrás de algunos árboles pero revelando su posición a causa de su cabello llamativo, por lo que la mayor parte del juego fue ella quien tenía que atrapar al niño con cabellera similar a un nido de cuervos._

 _-Jean…- pronunció tímidamente el Potter luego de terminar de jugar y sentarse entre las flores de nuevo._

 _-Qué pasa, Harry? – respondió la Grey, tomando asiento a su lado y tratando de peinarlo, solo para darse vencida al ver que era más entretenido ponerle ramitas y flores en los mechones azabaches._

 _-Somos…amigos? – temeroso ante la idea de no ser aceptado por la niña, le preguntó lo que le aquejaba._

 _-Claro que sí! Por qué lo preguntas? Acaso no quieres estar conmigo? – triste, ahora la afectada era Jean._

 _-Qué!? No! Eres mi primera amiga y estoy muy feliz! – exclamó el pelinegro, parándose sobre sus rodillas, solo para ver como la pelirroja empezaba a reírse fluidamente._

 _Harry solo la miró en silencio, cuestionándose el razonamiento detrás del cambio de comportamiento que Jean tuvo en menos de un segundo, mirando a todos lados en busca de alguna respuesta. Cuando alzó su vista al cielo con la esperanza de hallar algo, sintió que cosas caían de su cabello así como una cacofonía producto de aves se llevaba a cabo en el mismo lugar, descubriendo que dos gorriones habían hallado propicio utilizar como nido su cabeza._

 _-AHHH! Por qué tengo pájaros en mi cabeza! – gritó el infante de orbes esmeraldas, espantando a las aves que piaron enojados._

 _Las risas se convirtieron en carcajadas, haciendo que la niña de cabellos rojos ruede entre las flores mientras sostenía sus costados y sufría de falta de oxígeno, llegando a quejarse al cabo de unos minutos. El infante de ojos esmeraldas empezó a enfadarse levemente, lo que hizo que actuase intrépidamente y se arrojase encima de la muchacha unos años mayor, atacando sus mejillas con ímpetu, lo que la hizo retorcerse aún más._

 _-NO! BASTA! – logró decir entre risas la joven._

 _-Esto es culpa tuya, Jean. Tú me lo enseñaste! – clamó el pelinegro, soltándola al cabo de unos segundos y acostándose a su lado derecho, compartiendo una risa inocente._

 _-Fuiste malo…- forzando una mueca de enojo, se recostó sobre su costado la Grey, sosteniendo su cabeza con la palma de su mano mientras apoyaba el codo en el suelo._

 _-Tú me pusiste un nido en la cabeza…- reflejando su posición como si fuese un espejo, el Potter le aclaró._

 _-Es porque pareces un pajarito! – sacudiendo el cabello negro, dijo Jean._

 _-Tú también, pero más bonito por el pelo rojo – estirando su mano hasta las hebras rojas, confesó Harry._

 _-No me pondrás un nido en la cabeza, verdad? – mirándolo seriamente, con una advertencia tácita, habló ella._

 _-Hmm…- dudando a propósito, emitió él un sonido._

 _-Harry! – exclamó Jean, empujándolo al suelo y arrojándosele encima para castigarlo con cosquillas._

* * *

 _El tiempo pasó volando para el dúo, donde los días se convirtieron en semanas, luego en meses y finalmente en un año. La amistad entre el pelinegro y la pelirroja era tan férrea, que a él no le importaba escapar diariamente de los golpes que su primo y amigos querían darle, si con ello conseguía volver a verla en el claro que declararon como propio._

 _Allí ellos podían ser honestos, revelándose secretos y sueños, jugando con sus habilidades y descubriendo que, mientras él podía cambiar de color algunas cosas o hacerlas levitar, ella podía moverlas u oír los pensamientos ajenos._

 _Algo más que hallaron juntos con fascinación, fue la proyección de un pájaro de fuego que Jean podía emitir inconscientemente. Harry actuó instintivamente y se puso delante de su amiga, solo para encontrarse foco de caricias cálidas y espectador de un trino pacificador. Obviamente, la pelirroja no dejó pasar la oportunidad de burlarse de él diciéndole que parecía tener una afinidad para las aves, lo que resultó en otra batalla de pellizcos y cosquillas._

 _Pero como todo comenzó inesperadamente, tuvo un final similar. Los padres de Jean se vieron obligados a mudarse a Annandale-on-Hudson, New York debido al trabajo de John Grey en el Departamento de Historia en Bard College junto a su esposa Elaine, donde a causa de un incidente, Jean fue contactada por Charles Xavier. Harry, por su parte, volvió a la soledad que los Dursley le brindaban, hallando un nuevo y mágico mundo cuando alcanzó la edad de once, enterándose de todo lo que sus padres eran en realidad._

 _Los dos no sabían que su reencuentro sería truncado por Xavier, quien temeroso del poder cósmico que Fénix representaba lo selló. O Dumbledore, quien creó todo un plan con el fin de acabar con el régimen de Voldemort y sus anclajes de almas, llegando al punto mismo de convertir en un mesías a un niño._

 _Aun así, ellos dejaron algo en claro el último día que se vieron en el claro. Enfrentando sus miradas verdes mientras sonreían tristemente, aunque ocultando un anhelo de nunca separarse del lazo que crearon._

 _-No quiero que te vayas…- suavemente susurró Harry._

 _-Yo no quiero dejarte…- replicó en un murmullo Jean._

 _-Te veré de nuevo? – cuestionó el pelinegro._

 _-Eso no lo dudes nunca. Estaré siempre lista para recibirte- tranquilizó la joven pelirroja._

 _-Lo prometes? Prometes que cuando nos veamos de nuevo, no nos separaremos? – avergonzado pero sincero por sus palabras, se expresó él._

 _Ella no dijo nada, dejando salir en su lugar la figura ígnea de un ave, quien silbó en el silencio del claro y acercó su pico llameante a la cara del niño, como si estuviese consolándolo. El joven de orbes esmeraldas, deslizó su mano entre las plumas volátiles, acariciándolas de tal forma que se transmitía la sensación a la joven que tenía delante, por lo que el espacio que había entre ambos se fue disminuyendo, hasta quedar a meros centímetros de distancia._

 _-Prometo que cuando volvamos a encontrarnos, nada ni nadie nos separará- Jean proclamó, sintiendo como era atraída a los labios del niño que encontró hace tiempo huyendo de unos bravucones._

 _Harry sintió lo mismo, cerrando el espacio entre los dos y juntando sus labios con los de ella, besándola torpemente para luego alejarse y agachar la vista, algo que Jean imitó con un rubor en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba de la sensación que percibió._

 _Al día siguiente de esa muestra de amor infantil, el camino de los dos se separó indefinidamente, cada uno con sus propios objetivos que el destino les deparaba._

* * *

La visión del aeropuerto a través de la ventanilla del avión fue una de las primeras cosas que el par de orbes esmeraldas apreciaron tras despertarse. Poco a poco la gente comenzó a transitar el extenso pasillo, cargando sus equipajes de mano, saludando amistosamente a las azafatas o gruñendo molestos por el cambio de horario que afectaba sus relojes biológicos. Él, por su parte, agradeció por su atención a la dama de traje y boina azul, para después bajar los escalones y cruzar el portal que separaba la pista de aterrizaje del edificio principal, hallándose en una marea frenética de personas con sus propias agendas. Recuperó su equipaje y permitió ser revisado por los aduaneros, continuando con su destino al finalizar la revisación, enfrentándose por primera vez a la caótica ciudad de New York, sintiéndose aturdido ante tanto bullicio compuesto de bocinazos, gritos e incluso los animales.

Sin perder tiempo, alzó su mano el pelinegro, haciendo que un taxi se detenga frente a él, subiéndose junto a sus maletas mientras miraba por medio del espejo retrovisor al chofer que mostraba claros rasgos de alguien originario de la India. El interior del vehículo olía a sahumerios, como los que solían decorar la sala común de la casa a la que ingresó cuando iba a la escuela, dibujando una nostálgica sonrisa en su cara. La fotografía de una dama estaba enganchada a las ventilas del aire acondicionado, acompañado de unas flores secas y un rosario de grandes cuencas. Un curioso golpeteo se escuchaba que provenía del baúl, lo que hizo que el pelinegro alzase una ceja para luego encogerse de hombros y prestarle atención al conductor.

-A dónde quiere ir, señor? – con su notable acento del país asiático, preguntó.

-Podría llevarme a la dirección que esta tarjeta dice, por favor? – el ojiverde, entregándole un simple rectángulo de papel con el nombre de la calle y el número, cuestionó.

-Oh! Usted quiere ir al Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos! – el indio exclamó al reconocer los datos.

-Así es, podría conducirme hasta allí? Necesito visitar a alguien- dijo el inglés, esperando que el chofer no sea un intolerante como los que había visto en los medios de comunicación.

-Por supuesto! Además, tengo que ir allí para recoger al Sr. Deadpool- con un tono alegre, comunicó el taxista.

-Deadpool? – repitió confundido el pasajero.

-Sí, es un superhéroe. Él me recomendó secuestrar al contrincante Bandhu por el amor de Gita! – explicó el hombre, conduciendo a través de las calles atestadas de gente, enseñando un paisaje que variaba del gris cemento al verde de los parques.

-Eso es…poco ortodoxo, pero efectivo de alguna manera. Está seguro que Deadpool es un superhéroe y no un mercenario? – asombrado por la revelación, quiso saber.

-Claro! No por nada pertenece a los X-men! A pesar de lo que digan algunos, ellos ayudan a los ciudadanos de las amenazas que atacan cada dos semanas- defendió fervientemente el chofer, viendo a los lejos una enorme mansión que estaba resguardada por paredes y rejas.

-Y aun así hay gente que no los quiere? – curioso, explayó el pasajero, apreciando con más detalle el aspecto físico del lugar que iba a visitar.

-Algunos creen que todo ocurre por culpa de ellos…en fin, ya llegamos señor. Son treinta y dos dólares- dijo el originario de la India, deteniendo el vehículo frente al portón mientras a lo lejos un trío venía corriendo.

-Tome y quédese con el cambio, fue agradable ser su pasajero- entregándole un billete de cincuenta, el inglés tomó su equipaje y bajó del rodado, viendo como una muchacha de pelo corto, un gigante con piel de acero y un sujeto con traje rojinegro se metían apurados al coche.

-Rápido, mi moreno amigo! Ajax tiene a mi chica y tenemos que…OHHHHH! – exclamó Deadpool al taxista, para luego girar bruscamente su cabeza y pegarla contra la ventanilla, viendo al ojiverde saludarlo amistosamente mientras tocaba el timbre.

Un zumbido reveló que los cerrojos del portón se desbloquearon, lo que permitió al ojiverde empujarlas con cuidado y encontrase con un largo jardín cuidado. Las orbes esmeraldas se movía de un lado al otro,, grabando en su memoria la belleza natural y armoniosa del lugar, solo para ser traído de nuevo a la realidad cuando una fémina de cabellos blancos y piel cacao se paró frente a él.

-Puedo ayudarlo, señor? – ofreció la mujer.

-Buenos días, señorita. Aquí vive Jean Grey? – cuestionó el inglés, luego de estirar su mano para saludar.

-Sí, ella vive aquí. Necesita algo de ella? – adoptando un semblante serio y una postura defensiva, interrogó.

-Solo vine a visitarla. Es una vieja amiga de la infancia- tranquilizó el británico, agradeciendo mentalmente al ver que la mujer delante de él serenó su cuerpo.

-Oh, disculpe! Por favor, sígame. Lo guiaré al interior del Instituto para que pueda verla- excusándose, la peliblanca sonrió y comenzó a caminar hasta las puertas de madera que separaban el jardín, del interior.

La caminata fue lenta y en silencio, más que nada porque la mujer morena encontraba lindo la actitud curiosa que el ojiverde presentaba mientras veía todas las flores o alumnos jugando en canchas de baloncesto, utilizando sus poderes para hacer trampa. Algo en él la hacía sentirse protegida y en alerta, tal como su amiga pelirroja lograba hacerlo, incluso cuando era empujada hasta el borde de una situación.

-Hace mucho que no se ven? – quiso saber la dama.

-Diez años. Su familia tuvo que regresar a los Estados Unidos y tuvimos que separarnos a causa de ello. Me hubiese gustado venir antes, pero fuerzas de causa mayor me retenían en Inglaterra- con un mueca triste y nostálgica, comunicó el ojiverde.

Ambos guardaron silencio después de esa confesión, permitiendo que la residente abra las puertas y deje entrar al extranjero, quien se halló con la presencia de dos hombres bastante dispares pero con un brillo similar en sus ojos. Uno de ellos, el calvo, intentó inmiscuirse en el interior de la mente del ojiverde, encontrándose limitado por un vacío profundo que se asimilaba a un agujero negro. El otro, por su parte, sonrió condescendientemente a su compañero antes de mirar asombrado al joven que acababa de llegar.

-Sr. Potter? Es usted? – cuestionó el anciano que estaba de pie al lado del calvo.

-Sr. Lehnsherr. Parece que los años no le han afectado- saludó el Potter al mutante del magnetismo.

-Erik, podrías presentarnos? – el calvo en silla de ruedas inquirió.

-Charles, el joven es Harry Potter, un conocido que encontré durante uno de mis viajes a Europa. Harry, este es Charles Xavier, un viejo colega mutante y director de este Instituto- los presentó Magneto.

-Me gustaría decir que es un gusto, pero tener a un extraño queriéndose meter en mi cabeza no es agradable- Harry expresó.

-Me disculpo por ello, Sr. Potter. Pero debe entender que mucha gente es intolerante con nosotros. Puedo preguntarle cómo fue capaz de ocultar su mente? – pidió perdón y luego preguntó, el Profesor X.

-Disculpas aceptadas. En cuanto al cómo logré eso, pues…digamos que magia- haciéndose el misterioso, replicó el inglés, divirtiendo a Erik.

-Quiero creer que si estás aquí, todo terminó allá en Europa? – interrogó el amo del magnetismo.

-Así es, Sr. Lehnsherr. Ahora son capaces de caminar en las calles sin la necesidad de temer. Riddle murió de una vez por todas y sus seguidores fueron apresados o tuvieron el mismo fin que su amo- comentó el pelinegro.

-Me alegro. Realmente me alegro que hayas podido terminar con esa pesadilla. De no haberlo hecho, no quiero imaginarme las consecuencias que podría haber tenido. Suficiente que ya pasó una vez, una segunda hubiese sido algo terrible- dijo Magneto.

-De qué hablan, Erik? – Charles quiso saber.

-Durante todo este tiempo, hubo una guerra en Europa. Siendo Gran Bretaña el foco principal- el mutante anciano respondió.

-Una guerra? No sabía de ello, sino hubiese enviado a mis X-men a ayudar…- en un susurro sorprendido, Xavier comunicó.

-Era una guerra de sangre mágica. Imagínese a un nuevo Hitler pero con cara de serpiente que quería eliminar a todo mago que no fuese sangre pura, sin importarle que sus perros hagan lo que quieran con sus víctimas. Luego de años peleando, finalmente pude acabar con él y su régimen. Logrando así un renacimiento en nuestra sociedad estancada en el pasado- explicó el Potter, palideciendo al telépata.

-Él es un soldado, Chuck. Puedo oler la muerte en él, pero también siento el fuego y las cenizas. Una combinación peculiar- un hombre de baja estatura con aspecto feroz gruñó para luego beber una cerveza.

-Logan, qué haces aquí? – el Profesor X cuestionó.

-Escuché a Ororo decirle a todos sobre un joven de ojos verdes que venía a buscar a Jean. Debo decir que la curiosidad pudo conmigo, además ha sido largo tiempo que he visto un mago que no sea Strange o Wanda- Wolverine replicó, aceptando la mano de Harry como saludo para luego voltearse cuando una serie de pasos se hizo eco en los pasillos.

Jóvenes y adultos comenzaron a amucharse en los umbrales, observando con curiosidad al ojiverde, quien se sentía como un animal de zoológico que estaba siendo expuesto al público. Algunos intentaron meterse en su cabeza, lo que le hizo gruñir, así como también algunas muchachas se sonrojaban con solo verle para después cuchichear entre ellas. Un sujeto con cabello gris, algunos años mayor, se paró frente a él con dos féminas pelirrojas que eran copias de la amiga que venía a buscar, preguntándose si el trío tenía algo que ver con ella debido a las similitudes que presentaban.

Harry solo se quedó quieto, esperando pacientemente que Jean apareciese, mostrando una gran sonrisa cuando la divisó acompañada de Ororo, una mujer rubia y un hombre de gafas color rubí, el cual tomó la mano de la pelirroja, provocando una enorme molestia al mago pero manteniendo un semblante alegre gracias a sus escudos mentales. Pasando desapercibido para todos menos Logan y el trío anterior que aún lo miraban al inglés.

-Harry? Eres tú? – atónita, logró pronunciar la mujer con ojos verde como el césped.

-Ha sido un largo tiempo, Jean. Y parece que este solo te ha beneficiado- sonriente, replicó el pelinegro, siendo abrazado con fuerza suficiente como para hacer sonar sus huesos.

-Mírate! Ya eres todo un hombre, estoy segura que tienes a miles de mujeres persiguiéndote! – sin darse cuenta de lo que producía en el británico, comenzó a decir Jean.

-Qué creías? Que seguiría siendo un niño que corría de su primo? Además, puedo decir lo mismo de ti- respondió el heredero Potter, alejándose un poco mientras trataba de ignorar los constantes ataque que la rubia hacía a su mente.

-Déjate de tonterías! Ven, quiero mostrarte a alguien importante para mí! – golpeándolo con suavidad en el brazo derecho, le reprochó la Grey, para luego tomarlo y guiarlo hasta donde la rubia y el sujeto con gafas estaban.

Una sensación de perdición y pesadez abrumó al pelinegro con cada paso que daba y veía a su antigua amiga sonreír con más ímpetu a medida que se aproximaban al sujeto de postura arrogante, preguntándose internamente si esto fue lo que sintió Snape cuando vio a su madre juntarse con su padre. Una ceja comenzó a temblarle, fastidiado por la perseverancia que la blonda con escasez de ropa presentaba, dedicándole una mirada antes de contrarrestar sus ataques u desgarrar ferozmente los escudos que ella tenía, obligándola a caer sobre su trasero en el suelo, siendo foco de miradas curiosas.

-Scott, este es Harry Potter, u viejo amigo de la infancia. Harry, él es Scott Summers, mi futuro esposo dentro de dos días- los presentó la pelirroja, perdiéndose las miradas que le daban Logan y el trío de jóvenes, así como el cuerpo tensado del mago.

-Un gusto conocerlo, Sr. Summers- educadamente saludó el inglés.

-Igualmente- con un aire de superioridad, contestó Cyclops.

Esa actitud molestó bastante al mago, quien mantenía una cara tranquila, por lo que simplemente dirigió su atención al trío que hace varios minutos no sacaban sus ojos de sus movimientos.

-No sabía que tenías más hermanos, Jean- indicó el Potter a las dos pelirrojas y el canoso.

-De qué hablas, Harry? Oh! Ellos son mis hijos que vienes del futuro. Nathan, Rachel y Hope Summers- dijo la mutante, ignorando el dolor que cruzó los ojos esmeraldas de su amigo.

-Tu madre eligió tu nombre, no? Siempre supe que era extraña de alguna forma- burlón, dijo el mago, haciendo reir a Cable mientras Jean gruñía.

-Al menos mis hermanas fueron nombradas por mi padre- como si fuese un alivio, habló el viajero del tiempo.

-Ustedes son iguales a Jean. Solo espero que no dediquen su tiempo a pellizcarles las mejillas a niños asustados- Harry murmuró lúdicamente, ocultando su dolor al mismo tiempo que miraba a Rachel y Hope, quienes se sonrojaron.

-Eso lo hice una sola vez, Harry. Una! – le recriminó Jean al pelinegro.

-Una? Solo una vez? Niños, empiecen a buscar un asilo para su madre, creo que está perdiendo la memoria- se mofó el británico, recibiendo otro golpe en el brazo.

-Ya basta, deja de mal influenciarlos! Suficiente tengo con Logan y Wade, como para que tú te les unas. Oye, te quedarás a mi casamiento? No sabes cuánto me gustaría que presenciases mi día especial- expresó la pelirroja, esperanzada le pidió a él, sin enterarse del dolor que produjo en su interior.

Su animal interno cantaba sin parar con la expectativa de calmar su espíritu, enviando oleadas de serenidad que, con dificultad, mantenían estable la psique del mago. Lentamente, una mueca se formó en la cara del ojiverde, abrazando a la mutante telépata con fuerza para luego buscar en su bolso un pequeño paquete con el fin de dárselo sin dejar caer su máscara de alegría.

-No sabes cuánto desearía hacerlo, Jean. Pero aún tengo que recibir unos expedientes importantes antes de regresar mañana a Inglaterra. Este era un regalo que te traje, aunque ahora deberás esperar dos días más- se disculpó el inglés, reacomodando su equipaje.

-Tanto equipaje traes para ir y volver? – la rubia, que quiso violar las defensas mentales del británico, interrogó.

-Tan poca ropa para prostituirte en esta escuela? – refutó, molesto aún, el ojiverde.

-Cómo te atrev…!? – quiso decir la telépata blonda, solo para ser silenciada por Charles con una mirada.

-Me atrevo porque desde que llegué, quisiste meterte en mi cabeza. Inténtalo de nuevo y te realizo una lobotomía al punto en que no podrás recordar siquiera cómo respirar- advirtió Harry, para luego regresar su atención a la pelirroja que le interesaba.

-En serio no puedes quedarte? Es solo un día. Quiero tenerte ahí conmigo- rogó la mutante, provocando reacciones dispares en los testigos, donde algunos pensaban que era lingo que su amigo estuviese con ella en el casamiento mientras otros se habían imaginado la razón por la que él quería irse.

-Me duele mucho tener que rechazar tu oferta, Jean. Solo espero que todo sea hermoso y que lo disfrutes mucho. Después de todo, un casamiento es lo que toda mujer sueña desde pequeña…o eso me dijeron. Ahora no puedo demorarme más, tengo que buscar aquellos documentos y volver a Europa. Fue un placer volverte a ver, Jean Grey, y espero que algún día podamos hacerlo de nuevo- abrazándola por última vez, se despidió el mago, saludando posteriormente a Charles y Erik personalmente, y a los demás desde lejos.

-Yo también espero lo mismo, Harry. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme- con un tono triste se despidió la pelirroja, viendo como su amigo de la infancia salía por la puerta , para posteriormente retirarse a su habitación en solitario.

Poco a poco, los espectadores se fueron retirando de la sala, algunos murmurando si el mago era un mutante o la relación que en verdad tenía con la Grey, mientras otros se preguntaban si tendría pareja ya que les hubiese gustado tener una cita con él e intentar domar aquel nido de cuervos que poseía por cabellera. Hank y Ororo salieron al jardín, platicando respecto a lo educado que era el joven, al mismo tiempo que Scott y Emma se retiraban rápidamente en silencio por una de las puertas aledañas. Charles guio a Magneto a su oficina, murmurando algo sobre un juego de ajedrez interrumpido y guerras secretas. Solo Logan permaneció en su lugar, viendo a Cable, Rachel y Hope fijamente, olisqueando el aire y aplastando la lata de cerveza en su puño antes de gruñir.

-Ahora entiendo por qué ustedes nunca olían como Cyclops…Pero ahora están dejando de oler como Jean también- dijo Logan.

-Las variables cambian, pero él nunca- Cable replicó, retirándose mientras posaba su mano metálica sobre el hombro de Hope, algo que Rachel imitó.

* * *

 **SLAM!**

Un fuerte sonido se hizo eco en toda la mansión al día siguiente de la visita de Harry, atrayendo velozmente la atención de todos los mutantes cuando dos figuras atravesaban bruscamente pared tras pared hasta terminar en el patio trasero del Instituto. Una abrumadora presión ahogó a todos por un segundo antes de darse cuenta que dicha sensación comenzaba a enfocarse en las dos personas que intentaban ponerse de pie luego de ser arrojados.

Fuego se extendía por cada centímetro de la piel de Jean Grey, formando una figura aviar tanto en el aire como en las vestimentas rojas, negras y doradas que portaba actualmente. Un canto furioso se acompasó en los corazones de los mutantes, quienes se percataron de las orbes llameantes que la mutante más poderosa de todos tenía. El cabello rojo se movía hipnóticamente , flameando sin la necesidad de brisa alguna, demostrándose como el centro del ave que flotaba con odio detrás de ella.

-Jean! Contrólate! Qué ocurre!? Por qué atacas a Scott y Emma!? – Charles exclamó, intentando aplacar la furia de Fénix.

-Ese gusano sabe lo que hizo y esa perra no se queda atrás! – iracunda, se hizo saber la pelirroja.

-Scott, explícate! – el Profesor X pidió, mientras el resto de sus alumnos comenzaban a posicionarse en caso de tener que atacar al Fénix.

-Realmente no lo sé, Jean nos atacó sin motivo alguno- Cyclops mascullo, solo para ser alzado y arrojado de nuevo al suelo.

-No mientas, bastardo! Creías que podrías mantener tu infidelidad con esa perra en tu mente sin que me enterase?! – aumentando el calor de sus llamas, quemando el césped del jardín, se acercó a ellos mientras protestaba Jean Grey.

-Scott, Emma, es eso cierto? – Xavier interrogó, creyendo imposible lo que escuchaba, solo para meterse en la mente del hombre con gafas rubí y luego salir de allí.

-Y bien, Charles? – Erik quiso saber, preparado para atacar en cualquier caso.

-Jean tiene razón, ellos han mantenido una relación telepática a costa de su confianza- confirmó el calvo.

-Cómo pudiste, Emma? Jean te había nombrado su dama de honor! – Kitty le reclamó.

-Eres patético, hermano. Por mí, dejaría que Fénix rostice tu trasero- Alex Summers escupió mientras abrazaba a Lorna.

-Veo que no te importó nuestra relación. Entonces espero que no te importe si los mato aquí mismo- Fénix dijo venenosamente, sonriendo sádicamente y estirando su mano para hacer levitar a la pareja de traidores.

-Y qué ganarás con eso? – Logan cuestionó, mostrando sus garras metálicas.

-Retribución- maliciosamente dijo la pelirroja, asfixiando a su ex prometido y dama de honor.

-Y luego qué? Ya no tendrás tu casamiento, y el hombre que te amaba se fue con el corazón roto- Cable habló, acompañado de sus hermanas, donde Rachel llevaba el regalo que había recibido del inglés.

-De qué hablas, Nathan Summers? – con asco pronunció el apellido.

-Dime, Fénix. Qué hay aquí dentro? – Rachel preguntó, enseñándole el paquete.

-Esa cosa? Dámela, Rachel Summers! – quitándosela telepáticamente, lo abrió con despreocupación, solo para mostrar una faceta de asombro al ver una pluma que parecía estar en llamas como ella.

-Sabes lo que es, no? Sabes quién te lo dio, no? Recuerdas ahora tu promesa? Ahora te das cuenta por qué se fue? – Hope le dijo, mostrando valentía como sus hermanos frente a la fuerza cósmica que era Fénix.

-Promesa? Qué prom…? TÚ! TÚ SELLASTE ESAS MEMORIAS! LAS SELLAS JUNTO A MÍ! -comenzó a gritar ferozmente la mutante, aumentando el calor de las llamas a tal punto de sofocar a todos, enfocándose primordialmente en Charles Xavier.

-Lo…lo…lo siento…Jean- con dificultad clamó el telépata.

-CÁLLATE! CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ! TÚ Y ESTE GUSANO ME UTILIZARON! – tirándolo contra una pared, gritó la pelirroja.

-Ya detente, madre- Cable intentó calmarla.

-TÚ NO ERES MI HIJO, SUMMERS! – exclamó Jean Grey.

-Si sigues demorándote, sí dejaremos de ser tus hijos, mamá- triste, dijo Hope.

-QUÉ DICES!? HABLA AHORA! – confundida y asustada, la fuerza cósmica reclamó.

-No lo entiendes? Ayer pude darme cuenta por qué ellos nunca olieron como Cyclops. Ellos son hijos del niño que vino a verte, pero mientras más te demoras, más van perdiendo tu aroma, y son reemplazados por otros- Logan gruñó, intentando explicarle a la telépata nivel omega.

-NO, NO! DÓNDE ESTÁ!? NO LO ENCUENTRO! – nerviosa, tras darse cuenta de lo que le dijeron, intentó hallar al inglés de ojos esmeraldas, solo para ser una búsqueda infructuosa.

-Papá siempre supo cómo ocultar su mente luego de su décimo sexto cumpleaños- Rachel comentó.

-DÍMELO! DÓNDE ESTÁ ÉL!? DÓNDE ESTÁ HARRY!? – requirió la información con lágrimas cayendo como ríos de fuego de sus ojos.

-Padre siempre me dijo que le gustaba sentarse entre las flores. Le recordaban al lugar donde tuvo su primera memoria feliz- ayudó Cable, haciendo que Jean/Fénix abra los ojos y arroje al dúo infiel contra una pared para después alejarse volando en un ave en llamas hacia el espacio.

-Espero que llegue a tiempo…Papá está sufriendo mucho- Hope murmuró, abrazando a su hermana.

-Sus aromas se están esfumando y volviendo al de Jean. Reconocía los anteriores, pero no puedo ubicarlos correctamente- Wolverine dijo, alejándose para ayudar a Charles a sentarse en la silla de ruedas mientras Magneto la reestructuraba luego de romperse por el golpe.

-Mi madre hubiese sido Madelyne Pryor. La de Rachel, Natalia Romanova. Y la de Hope, Medusalith Amaquelin- reveló Cable al sr el que siempre viajaba en el tiempo y conocía las posibles variables.

-Tres mujeres distintas? Hay alguna religión que lo permita? – Kurt cuestionó confundido.

-El Sr. Potter es un mago. Y si ellos tienen tres madres distintas, me imagino que se debe a que tienes tres apellidos distintos, no? – Magneto aclaró, conociendo algo por parte de su hija.

-Así es- admitió Cable.

-Todas pelirrojas? – Anne Marie dijo.

-Papá dijo que los hombres Potter están bendecidos y malditos a encontrar una pareja con el cabello rojo, sino no pueden ser felices- Hope comunicó.

-Así que ustedes son hijos de Fénix y un simple Homo Sapiens? Qué bajos resultaron ser…- Emma Frost consiguió mofarse mientras sacudía sus ropas con desdén.

Todos la miraron con desprecio por sus palabras, pero los que peor reaccionaron fueron los hermanos. Hope la señaló con su mano, disparando un rayo translúcido que la transformó en un hurón de pelaje amarillento, a lo que Rachel le siguió al hacer levitar incontables veces al animal que chillaba, para que finalmente Cable se acerque a Cyclops y estire el elástico de su pantalón, permitiendo que su hermana arroje a la Reina Blanca en el interior antes de noquear al ex novio de su madre.

-Papá tenía razón, esto si que fue divertido! – la menor de las pelirrojas exclamó, haciendo reir a Logan y Ororo.

-Y nosotros no queríamos creerle que la perra actuaba igual que un Malfoy…- Rachel se lamentó.

-Ya…ya…vamos adentro. Con suerte, mamá ya habrá encontrado a papá y están arreglando las cosas- Nathan dijo, guiándolas al interior de la casa al mismo tiempo que Charles era reprendido por Hank y Kitty sobre intentar ayudar, cuando no es debido, a otros mutantes como Jean.

* * *

La brisa cálida mecía pausadamente las ramas frondosas, haciendo que sus protecciones sombrías se moviesen de manera sincronizada sobre el campo de florecillas blancas, donde una figura se hallaba mirando a la nada. Los ojos esmeraldas del pelinegro vagaban de capullo en capullo, tratando de mantener su mente ocupada con nimiedades solo para evitar recordar que había puesto todas sus esperanzas en una promesa infantil, una de la que nunca debió esperar algo. En su interior, el animal que cantaba reiteradas veces trataba de contener estable la psique de su otra mitad, reclamando la presencia de su pareja, solo para trinar alegremente cuando percibió un oleaje de poder bruto aproximándose desde el cielo.

Las manos del mago estaban repletas de pequeños capullos blancos, observándolos cansinamente si las ojeras indicaban algo, por lo que alzó perezosamente la vista cuando un fulgor borró por completo las sombras. Un enorme fénix de fuego puro trinó mientras se paraba frente a él, incitándolo a que se revele. Harry cerró sus ojos por un instante, para posteriormente abrirlos y descubrir el hecho que el gran animal había sido reemplazado por una pelirroja con vestimenta que intimidaría a cualquiera menos a él.

-Sabía que eras un pajarito pequeño…- con suavidad habló la portadora de la fuerza cósmica.

Harry no se movió de su lugar, eligiendo agachar la cabeza para tomar con su pico carmesí uno de los capullos, desplegando después sus alas en llamas para volar hasta posarse en el hombro de Jean, dejándolo caer en su mano derecha, para después regresar a su puesto y retomar su forma humana.

-Qué haces aquí, Jean? No deberías estar con Scott? – cuestionó con un tono controlado el mago.

Apenas el nombre de Cyclops salió de la boca de Harry, la mutante empezó a exudar olas de fuego que enrareció el ambiente, pero nunca hizo daño alguno al joven adulto que tenía delante o el paisaje que los rodeaba.

-NO ME NOMBRES A ESE GUSANO! – exclamó furiosa la mujer con, actualmente, ojos en llamas.

Un ceño fruncido se dibujó en el rostro del pelinegro, poniéndose de pie antes de ser abrazado con fuerza, siendo engullido por las llamas de la figura aviar que flotaba detrás de Jean, percibiéndolas como caricias cariñosas que buscaban eliminar su dolor.

-Te hizo algo? Te lastimó? – preguntó a su oído, el ojiverde.

-Ya no importa…Ahora he recordado todo- murmuró en voz baja, Fénix.

-Jean, qué pasó? – tomándola por los hombros y separándola, indagó.

-Ese gusano nunca fue fiel. Me engañaba con la perra rubia telepáticamente, como si creyesen que nunca me enteraría…- con odio entrelazado en sus palabras, se expresó la mutante.

Una explosión hizo que los árboles temblasen, asombrando a la fémina, quien velozmente comenzó a silbar al son de la canción del fénix en llamas, logrando amainar el estado de ánimo del mago, quien liberó un pulso desmedido de su poder.

-Él ya no es de interés…nuestros hijos me hicieron recordar lo que ese profesor selló en mi mente- irrumpió con esa confesión, una alegre pelirroja que jugaba con el cabello negro de él.

-Hijos? Pero nosotros ni siquier…Son ellos, no es así? Ellos admitieron que tú eras su madre, pero nunca quien era el padre…- atontado por la noticia, dijo Harry, viendo como Fénix asentía.

-Siempre pensé mal que nuestras crías eran de ese gusano…Pero ellos nunca me temieron, y me dieron tu regalo para que cumpla nuestra promesa- comentó ella, haciendo que su vestimenta empiece a mutar a un color verde como el césped, dejando caer el ave en llamas para recuperar sus orbes características.

-Yo…yo no quería decir nada…lucías tan radiante, que estaba dispuesto a dejarte libre para que volases- en voz baja, habló el Potter, tomando la tela dorada que Jean tenía atada a su cintura, jugueteando con ella.

-Qué hice para merecer un fénix tan fiel como tú? – con el mismo tono, la Grey cuestionó, obligándose a caer de rodillas uno frente al otro, estirando la mano que aún sostenía el capullo.

Harry cubrió la palma de Jean con sus propias extremidades sin dejar de sonreír suavemente, acercándose trémulamente hasta ella como lo hizo hace diez años. Él miró cada detalle de su aspecto, pudiendo apreciar en privado cuánto había madurado aquella niña que metió su cabeza en un árbol para sacarlo de su refugio. Su cabello era más largo, llegando hasta su cintura. Sus ojos lentamente dejaban atrás la presión del dolo que le hicieron sufrir. Sus pómulos parecían más refinados, dándole un aire aristocrático, como una reina. Por último, sus labios le llamaban, por lo que simplemente se inclinó hacia delante, presionándolos con los suyos como el día que se separaron, sintiendo lo tersos que eran mientras trataba de enseñarle cuánto le extrañó.

-Porque fuiste mi primer recuerdo feliz- respondió finalmente Harry tras separarse levemente y quitar sus manos para enseñar el capullo florecido por completo.

Jean lo miró a los ojos antes de dejar caer la flor y tomarlo de la parte anterior de sus ropas, obligándolo a besarla con deseo, amor, añoranza y lujuria. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, así como la sensibilidad de sus labios, pero no detuvo que la mutante sonriese pícaramente y golpease al mago en su pecho para luego empezar a correr.

-Tú las traes! – guiñándole un ojo, exclamó risueñamente la pelirroja con ojos color verde como el césped, alejándose con movimientos provocativos.

-Espero que corras más rápido que cuando eras niña, porque te aseguro que yo lo hago! – replicó el pelinegro con orbes esmeraldas, utilizando velozmente su varita para alzar salar de repulsión alrededor del claro, enfocándose luego en hallar a su pareja que se reía detrás de un árbol.

* * *

La pareja ingresó a la mansión que funcionaba como escuela, donde el Potter intercaló miradas cómplices entre los huevos que las paredes tenían y la Grey a su lado, logrando que ella adopte una faceta avergonzada. Apiadándose de su pareja, el mago procedió a repararla con su poder antes de ser interceptado por un pequeño misil rojo que le sacó el aire de los pulmones.

-Papá! – gritó Hope, sonriendo de la misma forma que su madre cuando era joven.

-Hola de nuevo, Hope. No vas a saludar a tu madre? – dijo Harry, jugueteando con su cabello para posteriormente indicar a Jean, quien recibió a la mutante adolescente.

-Veo que mamá lo consiguió. Es muy raro verte tan joven, papá- Rachel expresó, relajando sus rasgos típicos de seriedad, reemplazándolos con unos de alegría mientras era abrazada por el inglés.

-Lo dice mi hija que tiene casi mí misma edad y vino del futuro…- lúdicamente respondió el mago, pellizcándole las mejillas que tenían marcas, lo que la hizo retorcerse para escaparse.

-No, basta! Siempre me haces lo mismo! – se quejó la mutante de pelo rojo corto, sin darse cuenta que los demás habitantes del establecimiento iban apareciendo.

-No me culpes, tu madre me lo enseñó- divertido, replicó Harry.

-Hey! – protestó la susodicha.

-Lo ves? Ahora, ve a saludarla. Anda- besando su frente, despidió el ojiverde, para enfrentarse a Cable.

Los dos se miraron fijamente, los esmeraldas contra el pálido verde y un brillo dorado. Jean los observaba desde unos metros de distancia, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras controlaba sus ganas de saber que pensaba su hijo, dedicándose a abrazar a las copias jóvenes de ella producto de su amor con el mago en el futuro.

-Soy un buen padre? – cuestionó el Potter, temiendo en su interior.

-Dejando de lado que permitiste que mamá eligiese mi nombre, eres el mejor del mundo- contestó Nathan, procediendo a abrazar a su padre con la intención de aplacar el miedo, que alguna vez en su propia época les contó a todos en su familia.

 **BUMP!**

Todos se dieron vuelta para descubrir a Deadpool desmayado en el suelo, siendo arrastrado al cabo de unos segundos por Colossus, quien pedía disculpas.

-Amigo tuyo? – Harry le preguntó a Cable, lo que envió un escalofrío a su espalda.

-Más como una lapa lo definiría…- en voz baja replicó su hijo.

-Qué pasó con el gusano y la perra? – Jean cuestionó, reuniéndose con su pareja, mirando a los presentes, que solo señalaron en dirección al patio trasero.

Curiosos, se acercaron al pórtico, pasando cerca de Xavier, a quien Harry le dedicó una mirada que prometía una larga plática. Al llegar al lugar que separaba el interior del exterior del Instituto, Fénix tuvo que taparse la boca por la sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que el británico soltó una carcajada al ver un hurón atascado con el elástico del pantalón de un inconsciente Cyclops.

-Eso es…? – la mutante nivel omega quiso saber.

-Emma Frost- complementó el Potter, tratando de contener su risa al ver como su pareja se daba vuelta para encontrar a los responsables.

El trío, proveniente del futuro, miró para cualquier otro lado menos a los ojos de la pelirroja mayor. Hope trataba de mirar interesada las baldosas, Rachel jugueteaba con el pelo de su hermana, y Cable miraba las uñas de su mano con sumo cuidado.

-Niños…hablen- con una cara que exigía respuestas, pidió la Grey.

-Eh…mamá…estás enojada? – dudosa, cuestionó la menor de las mutantes.

-No. Por qué estaría enojada? Acaso hiciste algo para que lo esté? – replicó con una engañosa sonrisa Jean, haciendo reir a Harry.

-Nath, hay alguna posibilidad de volver a nuestra época en los próximos segundos? – Marvel Girl le susurró a su hermano mayor.

-Qué estás hablando, Rachel? – alzó la voz, Fénix.

-Nada! – asustada por la actitud materna que imponía Jean, respondió.

-Y bien? Me dirán qué pasó o les tengo que sonsacar las respuestas? – pisando repetidas veces con su pie derecho y cruzándose de brazos, interrogó.

-Niños, díganle a su madre. Les prometo que no pasará nada- tranquilizó Harry, animado por la situación.

-Fui…fui yo- cabizbaja, confesó Hope.

-Y por qué lo hiciste? – volvió a indagar, Jean.

-Porque se burló de ti y papá, diciendo que eran inferiores debido a que Fénix eligió a un Homo Sapiens como su pareja- Rachel respondió esta vez.

-Y por qué está desmayado Summers? – preguntó por última vez la portadora de la fuerza cósmica.

-Porque quería hacerlo desde el día que llegué aquí…y porque te lastimó también- Cable comentó.

-Mmh…me hubiese gustado estar aquí para verlo en directo. Pero en fin, estoy orgullosa de ustedes- con un giro radical de actitud, Jean fue a abrazar a sus hijas luego de besarle la mejilla a su primogénito, dejándolo con Harry para que las siguiesen en dirección a la cocina.

-Nathan, cuándo naciste? – luego de un corto silencio, el mago preguntó, lo que hizo que el canoso adoptase una mirada de concentración para después mirar un calendario que estaba pegado en la nevera.

-Dentro de cuarenta semanas- replicó lúdicamente, haciendo desmayar a su madre y padre, provocando risas a sus hermanas.

* * *

 **Bueno, se terminó este One-Shot.**

 **Sé que Hope Summer no es hija de Jean Grey, pero aquí lo puse de esa manera para no tocar toda la trama que se produjo a causa de House of M.**

 **Les gustó?**

 **Qué opinan del castigo a Emma y Scott?**

 **Y las apariciones de Deadpool?**

 **Las posibles madres de Cable, Rachel y Hope?**

 **Quieren que en algún futuro haga otro one-shot de Harry Potter x Marvel? De ser así, Harry puede ser: Loki, Moonknight o Black Bolt (ustedes eligen, aunque si es por opinión personal, me gusta más cualquiera de los dos últimos que Loki, ya hay muchos de esos)**

 **En fin, esto fue todo. Saludos!**


End file.
